It Started as a Regeneration Reunion
by FluffyPuffyWriter
Summary: Two years after the joining of the worlds, Lloyd still hasn't told Colette how he feels about her. At the second annual Regeneration Reunion held at Zelos' mansion, Lloyd makes it his mission to open up to Colette. But things are never easy, especially at Zelos' house...


_Author's Note: Hey readers! This is a little story put together by me and my sister over the years...hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters_

_Wow, I can't believe it's been a year since the gang has gotten together, _Lloyd thinks to himself as he continues walking up the Meltokio stairs. It's been two years since he parted ways with his companions. Lloyd couldn't help but feel excited as he got closer to his destination. They would all be together again, like old times. Lloyd found himself nearly running once he noticed he was already late, and before he knew it the Mansion was only a few feet away. He barges right in and is greeted immediately by an eager Zelos.

"Bud! You made it!"

"Ha of course! Like I would miss the party of the century" Lloyd mockingly states with a grin on his face.

"I hear the sarcasm in your voice, and trust me that'll be gone once we're finished here. What I have planned for the night is way past the capablitlies of your antique Sylvaranti brain to even fathom."

"Haha, I want to be excited but you're scaring me a little Zelos. I'm gonna go make the rounds, let me know when all this stuff I can't comprehend is gonna happen."

"You mock me now but trust me in an hour you'll know what's up."

Lloyd smirks at him and then continues his way into the room. All his old friends greet him countlessly. Raine is thrilled to see her old student and forcefully gives him a verbal pop quiz, which he fails miserably. Genis greets his best friend and keeps him busy for a while, but Lloyd seems preoccupied the whole time. He excuses himself after a few minutes. Genis can tell just by Lloyd's expression who he is looking for.

As Lloyd makes his way to the buffet, he notices a cute young blonde trip over nothing as she goes back for more food. Lloyd smiles as he joins her in line. Colette is wearing a royal blue sweater, which is making her icy blue eyes pop. He feels anxious but manages to speak confidently. "Finally I found you."

"Lloyd!" The chosen's eyes widen as she jumps into Lloyd's arms to greet her childhood friend. It has been a little more than a week since the two have seen each other. Lloyd is beginning to think that once a week is not enough. "Did you try the steak yet? How come Zelos' catering always is so good…I can't stop eating!" The chosen jests.

"Haha now you're making me hungry" Lloyd jokes as he gathers his plate together. "I miss you Colette," he blatantly states. He could see her cheeks redden as he continues to examine her. "Let's eat in the other room my head is hurting from all this noise."

"Lloyd that's the music! But okay, if your head hurts lets go outside and eat on the deck."

Lloyd smiles at her as they exit the house. Nothing is like getting to spend time with Colette. She brightens up his world with her silly antidotes and cute contagious smile.

The two were eating in silence for a moment, enjoying the night breeze and looking down at the beautiful Meltokio lights.

"You weren't kidding, it's impossible to stop eating this food." Lloyd says while chowing down, which makes Colette giggle.

"Well I'm happy you feel that way, but I guess I didn't realize how full I already was when I got my plate…I don't think I can finish half of this" The chosen explains with a half smile on her face, feeling guilty at the thought of wasting food.

"Well I know you don't waste food" Lloyd remarks, "So either you're gonna force me to eat that, or force yourself to."

"I'm good with forcing you to."

"Heh, maybe. But I want something in return."

The chosen frowns. What could this prankster possibly have on his mind?

"I wanna dance." He says with a smirk. Colette's face turns bright red as she notices that he isn't joking. They both stand up, and she quickly finds herself getting comfy in Lloyd's arms. The two sway to silence, but each moment feels even more perfect. Lloyd holds her close, one hand caressing her arm, the other on her waist. At this point, Lloyd finds himself loosing control of his desires. All he can think about is kissing the young Chosen. Lloyd pet Colette's hair making her glance up at him, creating the perfect opportunity for Lloyd to get closer. He looks into her bright blue eyes as his face nears hers. Only inches from her face, Lloyd kisses her cheek and continues playing with her hair.

"Lloyd. Hehe what made you do that?" Colette asks making Lloyd get a little flustered. He had almost forgotten that he was actually doing this to Colette and not just wishing it would happen.

"Sometimes I can't help myself Colette. I really care for you and love to see you smile." Lloyd didn't realize the strength of his words until after he spoke them. He couldn't wait any longer. If this party has taught him anything, it's that time flies. It has already been two years since the joining of the worlds, and he still hasn't told Colette how he really feels about her. Sure he made some implications over the years, but at this point that is not good enough. He wants her to be his and no one else's.

The Chosen's eyes blink as she takes in the young man's sudden confession, and she's too flustered to say anything back. That's when Lloyd knew this was his moment. Just as he slowly approaches her face aiming his mouth at hers, he hears the terrace door fly open and the two immediately jerk away from each other and act casual. Zelos looks at the two, then at Lloyd, and Lloyd could see the slight pride in Zelos' eyes.

"Hey Lovebirds, the festivities are starting, so get your butts back inside" Zelos demands. The two look at each other hesitantly before walking back through the door.

Zelos reaches for his glass as he enters and then raises it in the air, "I'd like to propose a toast!" he exclaims. Suddenly Colette and Lloyd both are forced glasses in their hands by Zelos' insistent waiters. Lloyd instinctively sniffs the drink, realizing their glasses contain wine. Now that Lloyd thinks about it, he has never tried wine before. Lloyd turns to Genis, and notices that his glass seems to have club soda in it, as does Presea's. _Atleast Zelos is smart enough not to give the younger guys alcohol_, Lloyd thinks to himself. The focus is now on Zelos as he begins his toast.

"When Lloyd came to me last year and asked to have a reunion at my house, I knew that it would be the start to a great tradition. Last year's party was alright, but this year I added a few more well, interesting, activities. So this toast I'd like to dedicate to the second annual Regeneration Reunion! Let the games begin!"


End file.
